Welcome to the Forest
Welcome to the Forest is the first book in Catatouille101's popular series The Thunder Cats. The cats on the cover are Dakota and Jet . Blurb When Dakota runs away from his home when he was a kitten, he went off to live in the wild. But danger lurks behind every tree, and Dakota tries hard to survive all the dangerous stunts that are laid out for him. Synopsis Grey is seen waiting to be chosen with his five other sisters. Feeling lonely, he watches as his kindest sister, Tabitha, is taken away. He questions a bullying sister, Blossom, who replies that she's going to a new home and probably won't be seen again. He curls up and sleeps, only to be awoken by a thunderstorm. He realises that his other sisters have been taken, and falls out of the box as it floods and decays. A car soaks him and he is picked up by Phoebe who adopts him and renames him Dakota due to his birthplace in North Dakota. He is then taken back to Phoebe's house and is then introduced to her horrible husband: Harold . Fearful of Harold, Dakota snarls at him and is kicked cruelly by him. Dakota sleeps as his new owners argue He wakes up the next day and is fed, given a new blue collar and eats the food and vomits it back up - remembering the scraps he's scavenged at Sunshine Church. He attacks Harold and is sent out by a furoious Phoebe. As he hovers on the edge of the forest, he is attacked by a heavily-accented white kitten named Scooter and gets warned about a nasty cat named Jet who has a reputation for hating house cats and then is left alone in the woods. He then meets a beautiful cream-coloured pet named Cream who says that his previous owners are kind. Cream leaves for lunch and shortly afterwards, Dakota is attacked by Jet, who summons his two 'workers', the twins Tia and Nia who are very sensitive. Jet hangs poor Dakota by his collar on a branch for the night, where he is awoken by pebbles being thrown by a cat named Sunny. She helps him to escape, chews off his collar for him and lets him spend a night in her mossy den. In the morning, Jet invades Sunny's den and finds Dakota, who gets reattached to the branch by his scruff and later freed by Scooter and Cream. Jet apologised and frees his 'workers'. Dakota and Cream flirt while Scooter hunts, only to nearly be shot and killed by Harold with a gun. Dakota ends up getting cornered by him and is shot nearly-fatally in the chest. He awakens to see bloody moss, the bullet and a makeshift needle and thread. Sunny explains that Cream had helped her to cut him open and remove the bullet He finds a new den make especially for him and evesdrops on Jet asking Cream for mateship. She declines to Dakota's relief, who later asks her to join the wild. She leaves and returns bloody and choking. Sunny helps her while he sleeps. He is woken by Scooter, and Cream reveals that little humans (children) had attacked her with a knife. She agrees to join the wild. Dakota requests mateship, and Cream agrees. References & Citations Category:Season 1